


Hidden Desire

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Mild Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a little stress relief is just what he needs while waiting for the others to make him visible once more.<br/>For S02E09: Sight Unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **MMoM 2015** : Day 1

So, he had found the elusive Frank Phillips, or at least his body, which wasn't a pretty sight so probably for the best that it was invisible, and now all he had to do was wait around until the brainiacs figured out how to make him visible again. Hopefully, before he ended up as The Invisible Man forever... or more likely until he died from radiation poisoning.

He paused in thought because all of this sounded crazy even in his own head. Except it wasn't even the craziest thing that had happened to him since he arrived in town exactly one year earlier. Clones, Robot sons, a homicidal house... Carl Carlson? And that wasn't even taking into account spontaneous combustion, freaky weather, and him becoming one of the cleverest people in town. Was cleverest a real word?

"When did this become my life?" he muttered.

"Oh, so you are still here, Carter." Stark sent a fake smile in Jack's general direction before going back to work.

"I was just thinking-."

"I'm impressed. I hope you didn't strain anything."

Jack bit back on a retort because he really didn't want to alienate one of the few people in this town who might be able to 'fix him'. Instead he thought on all the many ways he could make Stark's life a misery as The Invisible Man... right up until his untimely and excruciating death by lethal radiation exposure.

Callie and Henry glanced over in his direction too but it was obvious neither had a clue where he was standing, especially as he had moved up closer to see what Stark was working on. Stark tensed slightly and looked over his shoulder, sensing Jack's presence.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Jack whispered, enjoying the way Stark flinched.

"Definitely need to put a bell on you," Stark muttered under his breath, low enough that Jack barely caught the words.

He grinned at the small victory, even if it was just making Stark uncomfortable for a whole five seconds. Silently, he imagined what it would be like to torment Stark, picking up a tool and moving it just slightly so when Stark reached for it, his hand hit empty space.

"Carter!" he growled low, and Jack laughed softly before retreating back to the corner of the room - and the conveniently placed desk that made a perfect perching point while he watched the others work.

Callie looked between Stark and the seemingly empty room in confusion before going back to work but Henry had a far more thoughtful expression, as if he had seen something intriguing beyond finding a cure for Jack's invisibility. Henry stepped back and sighed before addressing the whole room, likely because he wasn't sure where Jack was standing anymore.

"This will take thirty minutes to combine properly so I suggest we all take a break. Callie, perhaps you'd like to join me in the cafeteria?"

Callie glanced around the room again, disconcerted when she couldn't work out where Jack was sitting. He raised a small pendant flag that Fargo had left with him and waved it. Callie smiled in his direction and left with Henry, leaving Jack alone in the lab with Stark. He was half-expecting Stark to find some excuse to leave as well but the annoying man simply sat down and pulled out his tablet. Jack pushed off from his perch on the desk and wandered over, curious to see what Stark was working on.

"Huh," he uttered in disappointment when it was just a stream of numbers and those weird Greek characters that filled Zoe's math homework. "Wait, isn't that Walter Perkin's equation?"

Stark's eyebrows rose as his head turned, leaving him facing Jack with only a few inches between them. Jack was caught off guard.

Beautiful eyes.

And the rest of the thought chased through Jack's head that he could move just a fraction and end up kissing the man. Shocked by his own thoughts, he stepped back quickly, bumping into the laboratory bench and freezing as everything rocked precariously for a split second before settling back down.

"As graceful as ever, Carter," Stark retorted sarcastically, his eyes sweeping across the bench to ensure nothing was damaged before going back to his tablet. "I'm surprised you recognized it."

"Yeah, well I might not understand it but I can remember what it looked like.... more or less."

Before Stark could reply his phone rang and he answered it, turning away, so Jack retreated back to his perch and watched. It felt strange watching Stark while knowing the man couldn't see him in return. He studied him, from the shiny dark curls and well-trimmed beard, down the length of the strong body perfectly set off in a suit that likely cost more than Jack earned in three months. Nathan Stark was the epitome of romance novels - tall, dark, brooding and handsome, and he had brains too. It really wasn't fair because he was exactly the type that had appealed to Jack in college.

He felt his cock twitch in his pants and immediately tried to think of something else - anything else - only to remember that no one could see him, so what did it matter if he got a hard-on watching Stark?

In fact, no one would know if he unzipped his pants and played around a little, recalling the nights spent in a shared dorm, stealthily seeing to his needs under cover of darkness. It might be the last time if the cure didn't work, and just like in college and the academy, if would be a great stress reliever.

Knowing he was doing this openly, in full daylight and in a semi-public place, simply added to the excitement, and he bit down hard on his lower lip to silence the soft hitch in his breath as the sensations began to build. Stark seemed oblivious, head bent over his tablet intently watching something on the tiny screen, and Jack wished he had the courage to snatch the tablet from those long, agile fingers and put those hands, eyes and that big brain to far better use.

He could feel the desire to cry out catching in his throat at the image of Nathan touching him, and couldn't help one very soft gasp as he came. Fortunately, his come was as invisible as the rest of him or it could have been really embarrassing if Stark had turned just at the wrong - or right - moment. Instead, he dug into his pocket for his clean handkerchief and wiped himself off quickly before quietly tidying himself up.

Stark seemed none the wiser, which actually added to the satisfying afterglow.

Hours later, as he sat in Cafe Diem with Callie on their first 'date', he couldn't help glancing across to where Allison and Stark were having dinner together. The sight gave him a sharp pang in his chest but, for once, it wasn't the sight of Allison that caused it. He excused himself and headed to the washroom, and Stark entered moments later, standing beside him to wash his hands. He looked over, catching Jack's reflection in the mirror.

"Interesting day." He smirked at Jack. "Looks like we both discovered a new kink."

"What?" he asked in confusion but Jack had a horrible suspicion, which Stark quickly confirmed.

"Masturbating in public, Carter," he added, raising one eyebrow meaningfully before walking away, leaving Jack flushed with embarrassment.

He had almost reached the door when Jack recalled Stark mentioned them both discovering a new kink, and he blurted out, "And what was yours?"

Stark looked back over his shoulder, appraising Jack fully from head to toe in a way that left nothing to the imagination. He shrugged with one shoulder as if it should have been obvious to Jack.

"Watching," he stated nonchalantly, walking away leaving Jack stunned... until all the new possibilities with Nathan Stark came crashing down.

END  
.


End file.
